This invention relates to a support rack for a skateboard or other similar wheeled device. More particularly, this invention relates to a wall-mountable rack for suspending a skateboard by one set of wheels thereof.
The increased popularity of skateboards has created a need for proper storage or display means. As i#stands, skateboards present a danger in the home or public place when left unattended on the floor, or are simply left leaning against a wall when not in use. Current methods of displaying skateboards for sale in stores include laying the skateboard on edge on a shelf, or suspending the skateboard on a hook by way of the wheel truck. All of these attempts at supporting the skateboard are inadequate due to the inherent instability of a skateboard, i.e. a broad flat irregular shaped board having two sets of wheels attached underneath. These current methods result in either the skateboard tipping over to expose the wheels, or to expose the top surface of the board rollable on the wheels. When a skateboard is suspended by way of its wheel truck, the board has a tendency to swing about the suspending means due to the usually cylindrical shape of the truck.
Furthermore, current sales display racks for skateboards are often simply shelves or pegboard hooks, with the skateboards displayed in a whatever direction results. Since a major factor in choosing to buy a skateboard is not only the function, but how it looks to the buyer, these unappealing display means may detract from the visual effect desired by the seller.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support rack for a skateboard which can safely support and display a skateboard in a stable position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support rack which is especially adapted to support and display a skateboard in a visually advantageous manner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a support rack which can be made economically and consists of a single piece.